Love Burned in the Snow
by Deathfire123
Summary: Ichigo is outside with another side of himself? He isn't being true to his feelings? What's going on? We'll find out when Orihime appears. IchigoxOrihime. Two-shot.Will have Lemon in either 2nd chapter. PLZ Read and Review.


**A/N: **Hey, this is deathfire once again, I decided to make another IchiHime story, however this on I think will only be a two/three-shot. I know this chapter is really short and for those of you waiting for another chapter to The Night Come True, I'm about to upload it... but please read this one, this one will mainly be romance and hardly any comedy, however, it will be a much faster-paced relationship! ENJOY!

**

* * *

  
Love Burned in the Snow  
**

Ichigo stood there with a blatant disregard for the person standing in front of him. He just stood there in dismay and total confusion as he had no idea what was going on. Why did he follow this person to the park? He didn't know, he just felt he was obliged to.

"Uh, who are you again?" he blurted out as he really wanted to go back home, it was freezing and snow was everywhere, the snow didn't bother him, it's just he didn't bring a jacket because he didn't think this would take too long.

"I told you, I'm you," the boy said in front of him.

"Me? How are you me?" Ichigo said questionably, he really didn't want to waste time and this seemed exactly like that.

"Well, it's not that simple actually, I have a different name than you, my name is Aitai, but…" he started but as soon as he did, Ichigo quickly interrupted him.

"So you are Aitai, not me…" Ichigo said simply, he was getting quite annoyed.

"Don't you get it, my name Aitai, I was born with it 3 days ago, the day you decided not to accept your true feelings and started to ignore them completely," he said quietly as he continued on his story which seemed like nonsense.

"Wait, wait, wait, you don't look 3 days old, you have got to be lying," Ichigo said gaining in frustration at the man in front of him, how could he be Ichigo when he looks completely different.

"Right now you must be thinking how can he be me when he looks nothing like me, it's simple I am merely a manifestation of your longing and desire to be with someone so bad, however you ignore that desire and longing, therefore I am born in a completely different body to try to talk some sense into you so you don't ruin you life completely," Aitai said as he continued trying to reach out to Ichigo's heart; Continuing to attempt to make him understand his true feelings before he was lost in emptiness.

"I still don't get it…" Ichigo said still thinking this was a waste of time.

"Me name, Aitai, it means 'Let me be with you' if represent how you feel about that certain person, and how you want to be with them forever," he continued aching in pain as his final moments were about to come to a halt.

"I'm freezing, I'm going back inside, and don't follow me," Ichigo said bored enough with the conversation, ready to leave.

"WAIT! She's here," Aitai pleaded.

"Who is?" Ichigo said gaining a slight nervous itch as he slowly turned around.

"She's right behind you," Aitai said softly ready to go.

"Who…"Ichigo started but was taken away breathless when he saw who it was.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime said as she started to breath slower, "What are you doing outside here in the cold?"

"You're the only one who can see me, Ichigo, please, for your and her sake, remember your feelings that you buried deep within your heart, and embrace them, accept them, and live alongside them," he finished as he started to walk towards Ichigo.

He continued growing closer and so did Orihime, as they both walked side by side, Ichigo just stood there in silence, noticing a slight resemblance between Orihime and the young boy. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had to be sure they were related or something.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're not cold, I saw you here an hour ago, so you must be…" Orihime said as she came closer and closer with a big red bag slung around her right shoulder.

"Don't worry about your feelings either, I know for a fact she feels the same way about you as you do for her.

Orihime stopped in front of Ichigo and Aitai stopped just to the left of him.  
Orihime stared at Ichigo with worried eyes, Ichigo wondered why she looked that way when he was just outside with no jacket on, she couldn't possible love him, could she?

Aitai stared up at Orihime with admiration in his eyes, it seemed like he really loved her, but more of a brotherly love, No, that's not it, more like a son who loves his mother.

"I'm going to return to you, okay?" Aitai said as he finally returned his gaze towards Ichigo, "It's funny the only way to get rid of me is in a way I know you won't like so I'm going to wait until she does it, then I'll do it too," Aitai said as he looked back up to Orihime with his eyes once again filled with love.

Orihime kneeled down to Ichigo, who had slipped and fallen onto the icy ground. "Here you go," Orihime said as she pulled out a jacket that was way too big for her and handed it to Ichigo.

"I bought another winter jacket today so, you can have it," Orihime said as she smiled and handed the jacket to Ichigo.

He got up, accepting the helping hand from Orihime, and stood up. As soon as he put the jacket on, it struck him, it fit him perfectly, no way could this jacket have fit Orihime.

"Eh heh, you know Orihime, you really are," Ichigo started as he smiled at her with a sweet expression, "a really bad liar."

"Yeah," Orihime said as she started scratching the back of her head.

Ichigo was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected her to admit she lied so easily let alone in a suck a cute expression, he would have that she would have been a tiny bit ashamed.

"I kind of figured you would find out I lied when you put on the jacket, I mean it fits you perfectly," Orihime said as she blushed and titled her head towards the floor not being able to look into Ichigo's eyes, "I just wanted to buy you something also as a thank-you for saving me from Aizen."

"I know it's not much, at least, not nearly enough for what you did for me," she said as she smiled lightly.

"Oh, no, no, it's great, you didn't need to get me a gift, but I really like it," Ichigo said as he continued with the conversation while Aitai just waited there.

Orihime walked forward and wrapped her arms around Ichigo tightly putting her arms around to his back. Ichigo, slightly shocked, lightly placed his arms around Orihime.

"Thank you so much! Ichigo, everything you do for me, I just, I'm so grateful," she said as she looked up into Ichigo's eyes.

Aitai then walked forward through Orihime and like a ghost disappeared as he hugged Ichigo, as he left he said these final words to Ichigo, "I hope I won't have to see you again for a while, boy, what a thing to say…"

Ichigo laughed silently to himself as he continued hugging Orihime, "It's okay, you're too generous, I really do care for you Orihime," Ichigo said smiling back at her.

Orihime started to tear up in happiness and said, "Oh thank you Ichigo, it means so-so much to m-me that you care for me," Orihime said as she wiped her eyes and smile, "I really care for you to, Ichigo."

"Alright, that's enough crying, want to have a snowball fight so we can freeze those tears?" Ichigo said laughing slightly.

Orihime joined him in laughing and said, "Okay!"

Orihime and Ichigo separated from the hug and ran to the opposite sides of the park, Ichigo, who was fast and strong quickly gathered as many snowballs as he could, Orihime on the other hand made snowballs that were oddly shaped and poorly made, however through pure determination and will power she was able to make almost as many snowballs as Ichigo.

Ichigo called Go! And Orihime started throwing her distorted snowballs towards Ichigo, as well as Ichigo throwing his snowballs towards Orihime, by sheer luck one of Orihime's snowballs hit Ichigo's face and they both stopped firing.

"Oh my gosh, I'll clean up your face," she said as she ran over to Ichigo. She started wiping off Ichigo's face with her gloves.

"Thanks, Orihime," Ichigo said attempting to reach his face and wipe it off, however Orihime's hand were blocking his.

Once his face was completely clean from the snow he took a hold of Orihime's hand with his and put his other hand on her shoulder, "Really, thanks," Ichigo said as he smiled.

"Now here's your present," Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and moved in towards her face placing his lips on hers. Orihime who was caught by surprise closed her eyes in pure bliss.

Ichigo stood there, intertwining his fingers with hers and moving his hand from her shoulder around to her back, pulling her body closer towards his. Orihime moved her other hand and placed it on Ichigo's chest and moved their intertwined hands near her other hand. They were there in pure bliss kissing each other fully with full of love.

Just then Orihime lost control and Ichigo plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She was a little surprised but did not fight it, she continued kissing Ichigo with as much passion as she could also making sure he was enjoying it. She started to fight back and pushed onwards into his mouth, feeling every each and every bump. She then receded her tongue once again giving Ichigo access.

She started to lose breath but she didn't care, she just wanted to stay like this forever, Ichigo removed his tongue and they just continued to kiss.

Finally, Ichigo lost his breath and broke the kiss as he put the hand that held Orihime's and continued to hug Orihime as tightly as he could.

"I really do love you, Orihime," Ichigo said starting to smile.

"I love you too, Ichigo, I just, I just really do love you," Orihime said as she once again started to tear up only to wipe her face again and continue to hug Ichigo.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Ichigo said softly.

"I would-would really like that, Ichigo, thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the beginning of my new story, was it good? Only way i'll know is if you comment. So Please also remember to read and review my other story The Night Come True.


End file.
